The present invention relates to electrical power converters and particularly to the means for permanently closing the housings therefor.
Transformers, or converters, to modify normal residential power of typically 110 volts to a lower voltage or different type of power have been in existence for a considerable period of time. Typically the transformer and other electrical components are enclosed within a housing having the two plug prongs protruding from the housing for insertion into an electrical receptacle. The converted power is supplied to an electrical load through conductors coming out of the housing. As with other electrical equipment, specifications and standards have been developed to insure that the housings for these power converters have the structural integrity to withstand certain shock loads and the ravages of age without popping open or even partially coming apart at the seam so as to expose the uninsulated wiring inside.
Manufacturing expedience dictates that the housing is formed of two pieces to enclose the transformer windings and other components. When assembled the two pieces are mated and welded together along the seam or parting line between the two housing pieces. Obviously, the necessity of welding, gluing or using other similar means of securing the two housing "halves" together places limitations on the materials which can be used and adds considerably to the time and cost of manufacturing assembly.
It is therefor the primary object of the present invention to provide a power converter housing which will satisfy the requirements of integrity of structure while at the same time eliminating the step of welding or gluing the mating housing pieces together.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power converter housing which is molded in one piece and which is closed by folding the top over the bottom, as with a suitcase, and which will self-latch into a permanent integral unitary structure.